The present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting image projecting devices in motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting image projecting devices in combination with an illumination device to the ceilings of motor vehicles.
Systems for projecting images onto a reflective surface, which then reflects the images to an observer who sees a virtual image overlapped with outside scenery viewed through a windshield are well known within the art. These systems are commonly referred to as heads-up display systems, and generally include at least one projector and a reflector. The projector receives a signal from some type of source, whether it be a video recording device, a device for measuring the speed of a vehicle, or numerous other possible devices, and transforms the signal into beams of light that it projects onto the reflector. The reflector, sometimes referred to as a combiner, then receives these the light beams and reflects them to an observer.
When the heads up display system is used in motor vehicles, the reflectors are normally located in front of the driver and positioned so that no obstructions block the reflected light beams as they travel from the reflector to the driver. The projectors can be located in various places within the motor vehicle, and do not necessarily have to project the light beams directly onto the reflector. One common place to locate a projector is in the dashboard. However, due to space concerns, positioning the projector so that it projects its light beams directly onto the reflector is not always feasible. In these situations, mirrors are used to direct the light beams to the reflector. The ceiling of the motor vehicle is another known place to mount a projector. This is often advantageous because it does not require positioning the projector in an already crowded dashboard and it allows the light beams to be projected directly onto the reflector.
Although mounting a projector to the ceiling of a motor vehicle has its advantages, it also creates a potential problem. In most vehicles, devices such as dome lights, maps lights, temperature control panels, direction sensing and displaying apparatuses, information displays, keyless entry signal receivers, and even video monitors are mounted to the ceilings of the vehicles. Often times, the placement of these devices on the ceiling conflicts with the desired placement of the projector. In such situations, the current practice is to either place the projector in a different, less than optimum location, or move the conflicting device to a different location, if it is not completely removed. Accordingly, only one device, including the projector, can occupy the desired position on the ceiling. Thus, there is a continuing need for an apparatus that allows the projector and at least one additional accessory to be mounted together, or to share the same position on the ceiling.
The present invention is directed to a projector mounting system for use in a vehicle including a mounting housing that is capable of being attached to the ceiling of a vehicle, an illumination device that is connected to the mounting housing, and a projector that is mounted to the mounting housing.
The present invention is also directed to a mounting housing that is used for the attachment of a projector and an illumination device to the ceiling of a vehicle. The mounting housing includes a ceiling mount configured for the attachment of the mounting housing to the ceiling of the vehicle, an illumination device mount configured for the attachment of the illumination device to the mounting housing, and a projector mount for securing the projector to the mounting housing.
The present invention is also directed to a projector mounting system for use in a vehicle having at least one mounting housing that can be attached to the ceiling of a vehicle, at least one accessory that is connected to the mounting housing, and at least one projector that is mounted to the mounting housing.